legwikifandomcom-20200213-history
LEGcraft
Not to be confused with the Minecraft Server, LEGcraft is the name of the official LEG Minecraft texture pack, created and curated by David. It changes several looks and sounds in the game, the most notable being the painting textures, the particles, and the music. The most recent version of the pack can be found here, having been split into the LEGcraft pack and a seperate Music Pack. Complete Changes * The mob, XP Bottle, diamond, Sun, and much of the block textures from the base pack David used, Corsair Craft, remain. * The centre has been removed from the cursor and a set of diagonal lines has been added. * The pickaxes and swords have been redone with a motif of the five classical elements. * The Moon has been replaced with a 64-bit, high-def image of Earth's Moon. * Bread and Cookies have been replaced with Tim Hortons confectionary. * The bow is now a gunsword, complete with charge gauge. * The compass has been scrambled. * The golden and diamond axes are now chainsaws. * The bottles have been replaced by ones that appear more like modern beer bottles. * The gold apple is now tax evasion money. * The metal nuggets are now coins. * The Jukebox is a Sony tape deck, and the records are now cassette tapes. * The potion overlay features a mouse in a bottle, a reference to Strange Brew. * Hearts and half-hearts have been replaced with the Japanese "Inoch" and "shi" respectively. * Hunger has been replaced with a can of beans. * Critical-hit effects have been replaced with MENACING, a common visual effect in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. * Sharpness effects have been replaced with MENACING as well. * Smoke particles have also been replaced with MENACING. * MENACING has also been added to the array of runes in the Enchantment Table effects. * Everett has been edited into a 1x1 painting. * All the 2x2 paintings (save the Wither one) are of the LEG Ginyu emojis. * All the 4x4 paintings are variations of :consentattrent:. * One of the 3x4 paintings is the full LEG Admin Ginyu Pose. * The record songs have been changed, see below Music Pack Track List Any slots left blank are unchanged. * stal: Up Is Down * 11: Up Is Down (ReMIDI) * chirp: Black Ice * cat: Country Roads * blocks: Mr Sandman * far: Scarborough Fair * 13: Savin’ The Day * mall: Reality Check to the Skull * mellohi: Savin’ The Day (Extended Version) * strad: True Survivor * wait: * ward: ----- NOTE: The following song changes have been split off into their own pack, also available ----- * Menu1: Goldeneye Title Theme * Menu2: Opening * Menu3: Drink Up Me Hearties * Menu4: Scarborough Fair (arr. Cardall) * Piano1: One Day * Piano2: The Library * Piano3: Library Dreams * Hal1: Toccata & Fugue in D Minor (Pitched to Bb Minor) * Hal2: Arabesque * Calm1: La Belle et le Capitaine * Calm2: Scarborough Fair (arr. Cardall) * Calm3: Smoke & Mirrors * Nuance1: Irish Jig Medley - Clare’s Jig, Swallowtail Jig, Tenpenny Bit * Nuance2: English Folk Song Suite I: Seventeen Come Sunday * Creative1: * Creative2: * Creative3: * Creative4: * Creative5: * Creative6: * Boss: * End: * Credits: * Nether1: Palace of Earth * Nether2: Palace of Flames * Nether3: Palace of Time II * Nether4: I See Dead People In Boats * Dragonfish: At Wit’s End * Axolotl: The Medallion Calls * Shuniji: Man O’ War Category:Games Category:Creative Works